This invention is an improved configuration of an ultra-high molecular weight plastic railroad coupler wear plate having improved geometry enhancing both operational characteristics including increased loss prevention and further having geometry enabling the wear plate to fit coupler carriers of both varying depth and of different internal geometry, such as those manufactured by different manufacturers.